Blade dispensers are well-known in the art. One known dispenser, for example, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,783, which includes a housing, a carrier and ratcheting members that allow for movement of the carrier to dispense the blades. Another known dispenser, for example, is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0194557 that is directed to a blade dispenser with a return storage chamber that requires an individual to depress a button to dispense a blade therefrom and insert a blade in a storage chamber after use. Known dispensers however, do not provide a cost effective design for unshelled blades to be quickly and easily dispensed therefrom with minimal effort and in a safe manner (i.e., handling the sharp blade from the blade backing) and that also allows for safe and easy disposal of used blades.